


How Lucky We Are That Brian Was There...

by cqbrui



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Song Lyrics, Tribute to Moczo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21772837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cqbrui/pseuds/cqbrui
Summary: I keep rereading Moczo's beautiful fics (though they really deserve to be called novels), and the ending of Manchester Lost got stuck in my head. Here's what would have happened if I was there instead of Brian. (Spoilers, obviously.)(Since there are now for-profit apps that steal fics: I do not consent to reposting this fic.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	How Lucky We Are That Brian Was There...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moczo (Aisene)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisene/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Manchester Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/903880) by [Aisene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisene/pseuds/Aisene). 



> The end of Manchester Lost has the angels losing. Jesus asks the Them for a song, any song. This allows them to defeat Lucifer, but not all the way. Brian chose a rock song, which was technically invented by Hell, thus preventing it from having the final punch needed to defeat Lucifer.
> 
> Trying to come up with a song myself, I realized that I know a lot of choruses, but not a lot of beginnings. While the beginnings might not be that important, it could shorten the song and thus, have less of an impact. We want to defeat Lucifer, after all!
> 
> I decided to have fun with it. Rules: it must be the first line, it must be off the top of my head, it has to be at least 2 minutes long, and no nursery rhymes.
> 
> Here are the best ones I came up with, with the characters' reactions and only the relevant lyrics. (Don't worry; I won't make you read through the whole song, lol.)

I sang the first song that came to my head.

“Dundundundundundundun, dundundun, dundundun...”

*confused looks*

“Dundundundundundundun dun dun dun dun dun DUN!”

Realizing I wasn't sure exactly how it went, I started chanting “Hair in the air,” praying that someone, somehow, would get it.

Uriel immediately replied, though his voice sounded so worn out. “I got a fever going on...And now it's beating on my bones...”

At first, the others thought Uriel actually had a fever. Raphael reached over to check him, despite being too weak to do much about it. Lucifer started laughing at me.

Uriel frowned. He put more effort into making his voice sound melodic, rather than sounding dead tired.*

> I feel like diamonds or some gold...
> 
> So DJ play it that's my song!

The rest of the angels broke out into the multi-part chorus that made up all of 6 unique lines in the song. When they were finished, it was Commanded that that song** shall Never Be Played Again. By order of a very annoyed Antichrist and an annoyed-but-not-admitting-it Christ.

Only Uriel seemed disappointed.

* * *

*Which he was. He wanted that pointed out.

**They used this word very loosely.

* * *

> Tonight we are victorious,
> 
> Champagne pouring over us!
> 
> All my friends were glorious!
> 
> Tonight we are victorious!

Immediately, the Four started singing “oh oh oh oh oooooh!” as Micheal screamed “VICTORIOUS!” Jesus looked pleased.

Then the rest of the song was played.

> Let me be your killer king,
> 
> It hurts until it stops,
> 
> We will love until it's not,
> 
> I'm a killing spree in white-

Jesus turned to me. “Really? This was the best you could think of?”

“I don't do well under pressure!”

> My touch, is black and poisonous...

“Now you're just rooting for their side!”

> I taste like magic,
> 
> Ways that swallow quick and deep...

Despite the fact that he was in Hell, I could swear I heard Belial snicker.

* * *

> Alright, alright, it's a hell of a feeling though!
> 
> It's a hell of a feeling though!

Jesus clapped a hand over my mouth. I looked at her, confused. She sighed.

“Language!” the angels all called out in unison.

All save for Uriel, who decided to supply the next stanza:

> Who are these people?
> 
> Just woke up in my underwear,
> 
> No liquor left on the shelf,
> 
> I should prolly introduce myself...

To be honest, it wasn't that out of place.

* * *

> I've got this feeling,
> 
> Inside my bones,
> 
> It goes electric wavy when I turn it on

The present angels felt a surge of energy course through them as they got their groove thang on in the Name of the Lord,* though maybe with a little blushing when they got to the chorus.

* * *

*Yes, this is a reference to Chapter 20: Interlude: Divine Retakes.

* * *

> A brightly shining star,
> 
> Where there was none,
> 
> […]
> 
> You were made for better things,
> 
> You will share the air of kings,
> 
> You were born and fortune smiled,
> 
> For you are a miracle child.
> 
> The sun will rise within your eyes,
> 
> The moon will light your smile,
> 
> And heaven grace your gentle face,
> 
> With power to beguile...

Though he would never admit it, a single tear rolled down Lucifer's cheek as he faded from existence.


End file.
